


Midnight Madness

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It was just a simple haunted house case. At least it was supposed to be...





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I just wanted to write a simple haunted house story, with a twist of course (head in the gutter), and here it comes. Hope you enjoy. :) NC-17 for future chapters.

  
Author's notes: It's all downhill from here... :D  


* * *

“Awesome!” Dean cheered as he hung up his cellphone and turned to his little brother, “Ellen just called. We’ve got a case.”

“And?” Sam lifted his eyebrows, “What’s so wonderful about that? Last time we got a case from her, you were not too happy about it. I can actually recall you saying pretty inappropriate things when—“

“Well that was then”, Dean interrupted Sam, “And I only bitched about it ‘cause it was clearly a shapeshifter case and damn, I hate those things!”

“So, what do we got this time?” 

Big, bright smile enlightened Dean’s face:

“A classic haunted house. Well, a hotel, actually.”

“A haunted hotel?” Sam asked and a cute, little ‘I’m thinking’- wrinkle appeared on his forehead, “Didn’t we have a case like that—“

“Yeah”, Dean iterrupted again, “The one time when you got really drunk and cried like a baby.”

“I didn’t—“

“But this is different because the place has been abandoned for years and it’s all dusty and broken-windowed and… You know, a classic haunted house. Man, I am so excited!”

“Yeah”, Sam said slowly, “I can see that. Just don’t cream your pants over it ‘cause that’d be awkward…”

“Oh shut up, Sam. Get your ass up and start packing, we’ve got work to do.”

Dean got up of the hotel bed and started to gather his things. Sam smiled and followed his brother’s example.

 

 

“So, where is this mystery mansion of yours?” Sam asked as Dean started the Impala.

“Louisiana”, Dean smirked, “Near Baton Rouge. Fits, right? You know, hoodoo, superstitions, all that stuff…?”

“Seems like this time it’s more than superstition. So, the usual haunting signs? Weird noises, flickering lights?”

“Yup.”

“Could be just rats and old powerlines.”

“Except the power was cut off years ago”, Dean told and gave his brother a slightly irritated glimpse, “And why do you have to be such a killjoy? Couldn’t you just be happy about the fact that for once we have a case that ain’t too hard? For once we know exactly what to do!”

“Yeah, yeah”, Sam answered, “Check the place, find out why the spirit hasn’t moved on and what it wants, then kill it or set it free.”

“And what’s so bad about that?”

“Nothing, really. I just have a bad feeling about this one.”

Dean gave his brother a semi- worried look:

“A bad feeling like, I had a vision in wich we’re all gonna die, or just like, I’m all melancholy and moody and it doesn’t matter since we’re all gonna die anyway?”

“I don’t know”, Sam shrugged, not picking up the bait his brother had just cast for him, “I mean, I haven’t had a vision for days, but I still have a bad feeling about this. Call it intuition or whatever you want.”

“I call it PMS. No, seriously”, Dean said, “ Sometimes I could swear you’re a girl.”

When Sam didn’t answer, Dean made his last attempt to cheer his brother up:

“Come on. It’s summer and it’s really beautiful at Louisiana this time of year. You’re gonna like it.”

“Oh yeah, swamps, alligators and old folks with no teeth… just what I need.”

“For Christ’s sake”, Dean snapped, “What is it, huh? You’re so tense you could be used as a piano string!”

Sam huffed.

“You need to get laid”, Dean decided, “We’ll find you a nice, pretty creole girl and then feel all better, trust me.”

“I don’t want a nice, pretty creole girl.”

“Ok, a creole boy then. Whatever rocks your boat.”

“Yeah, fuck you too…”

Dean smirked:

“Sam used the f- word…”

“Cut it out!” Sam yelled but couldn’t help himself laughing, “You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

Dean grinned even wider:

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

 

 

“My oh my, look at that.”

Sam had to agree, the building in front of him was quite impressing. Though the paint was chipping and most of the windows were broken, it was easy to imagine what it had looked like in it’s glory days.

“Yeah. Quite impressive.”

“I bet it has a secret hoodoo- room in it.”

Sam rolled his eyes:

“Dude, you’ve been watching too many movies…”

“Maybe”, Dean grinned, “But this is still pretty cool, don’t you think?”

“Sure. The floors are rotten and---“ 

“And we’re all gonna die. I know. Let’s take a closer look, shall we?”

 

 

At first they circled around the house. The garden looked just like it was, not been taken care for years, but it was still beautiful. Wild flowers grew along with the ones that had been planted years ago, all together in chaotic harmony. The scent of them was almost overwhelming. Old majestic trees were covered in moss, and the grass had grown long. The only thing missing was sound. There were no birds, no crickets, nothing. The silence was complete.

“Creepy”, Dean stated, and all Sam could do was nod. The air was hot, humid and oppressive. You could almost feel something evil lurking around, and it was still bright in the middle of the day. Yeah, Sam definitely had a bad feeling about this one.


	2. The (not so) Warm Welcome

  
Author's notes: Took me long enough to update. That's the downside of writing several stories at the same time. Here we go.  


* * *

After checking out the enviroment the brothers returned to the front yard. They climbed up the old stairs to the front door, and Dean tried to open it.

 

“It’s locked?” Sam looked surprised. “Almost all the windows are broken, and still somebody bothered to lock the door?”

 

“Well, obviously that somebody doesn’t want us in that house.”

 

“The spirit?”

 

Dean thought for a while. “Yeah. Pick the lock open, Sam.”

 

Sam looked stunned: “You really think that the spirit will let us in that easy?”

 

“Well,” Dean said, “I have never heard of a ghost that was prepared for burglars. So go on, do your thing.”

 

Sam huffed. “The windows are open.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Dean shrugged, “But they’re kinda high and I’m not in a mood for physical exercise. Besides, I don’t think I’ve had a lock- jaw vaccine since… never? And I really don’t want to bleed all over the place because my little brother rather wants to have some shattered glass on him than go nice and clean through the front door.”

 

“Fine.” 

 

Sam kneeled down, took the lockpick- set from his jacket pocket and started working. It was easier than he had expected. Maybe ghosts really weren’t prepared for lockpickers.

 

The old door opened with a creak. They stepped closer, cautiously taking a peek inside the building. The door opened to a huge lounge, and though there were spiderwebs and dust everywhere, it was easy to see that it hadn’t been just some sleazy bed-and-breakfast- place. This hotel had style.The lounge was almost circle- shaped, and it had staircases on each side leading to the balcony of the next floor.

 

“Getting anything?” Sam asked as Dean checked the EMF- meter.

 

“No, nothing.” Dean answered, turned to look at Sam and smirked. “But hey, the freaks come out at night, right?”

 

“The sun is setting in an hour. Maybe we’ll get lucky after dark.”

 

“Agreed. Let’s get something to eat.”

 

Sam laughed. “Dean and food, the epic lovestory of the century. Sorry to crush your dreams, but haven’t you noticed we’re kinda middle of nowhere?”

 

Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked again.

 

“That’s why I’m always prepared.” He stated, walking towards the Impala. “We have chips, beef jerky, soda and beer. Now what would it be?”

 

Sam followed him.

 

“Just gimme a beer.”

 

Dean looked at him pretending to be worried. “Ok. But drink it slowly. I don’t want you to go through that ‘please be so kind and kill me’- speech again. And please, please don’t start crying. It breaks my heart.”

 

“Screw you, Dean.” Sam answered and grabbed the beer bottle.

 

*****

 

As the darkness fell, the complete lack of sound felt even creepier. Sam and Dean were grateful that it happened to be a full moon; otherwise they wouldn’t been able to see anything. They had flashlights, sure, but they knew from experience that those things had a bad habit of not working properly, especially if there was an angry spirit around.

 

“Ready?” Sam asked.

 

“Let’s see…” Dean checked the inventory. “Shotgun, rock salt, protection amulets, and my favorite; gasoline and matches. We’re gonna burn that bitch’s bones.”

 

“Yeah, when we find them first.” Sam reminded. “How are you so sure it’s a female? We don’t know anything about the hotel’s history or the violent deaths around here.”

 

Dean looked at Sam like he was retarted or something.

“Haven’t you learned anything during your life? Women are evil, twisted and mean.”

 

Sam couldn’t hold his laughter :

 

“Sure. And someone here has some kind of weird kink for for evil, twisted and mean things.”

 

“Hey!” Dean pointed a finger at Sam. “There’s a reason why I don’t spend more than one night with the same girl. That way they don’t have time to cast their spell on me.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that if it makes it easier.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, you are just emotionally fucked up, afraid of commitments, and if you ever settle down with anyone, I’m gonna eat my hat.”

 

“Well, that was beautifully said, Sam.” Dean nod his head, looking not amused at all. “First, you don’t know anything about my emotional fuck ups. Don’t you come and tell me how I feel or don’t feel. Second, You don’t know anything about anything. I have loved, and it hurt so bad I decided to never go there again. So shut the fuck up.”

 

Dean turned around and left Sam at the car. Sam was really confused. What had pissed Dean off so totally? Usually Dean even joked about his lovelife (translation: sexlife), but now he seemed angry for real. 

 

“Dean, wait!” Sam left after his brother, jogging to keep up with Dean who was heading full speed towards the hotel. “Just wait, goddammit!”

 

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm, roughly stopping him and turning him around.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Sam said quietly. “I really am. But I still don’t know what got you so wired up.”

 

“Maybe it’s the fullmoon.” Dean still didn’t smile. “I’ve heard it can drive people nuts.”

 

“Just don’t start howling, ok?”

 

Dean finally smirked and Sam was relieved.

 

“What if I do?”Dean asked.

 

Sam chukled. “I guess I’d be forced to gag you. Not that your howling would bother anyone, since there ain’t a soul around –no, wait, one soul- ,but it would drive me insane and there’s a good chance I’d start howling with you, and I’d really like to keep what’s left of my dignity.”

 

Now Dean looked really amused.

 

“First he talks about gagging me and then of his dignity. You’re a twisted one, Samuel winchester.”

 

That sounded so strange, Dean using Sam’s real name, but before he had too much time to wonder about it, Dean patted him on the shoulder and said:

 

“Let’s go and kill something, shall we?”

 

*****

 

They entered the lounge. Moonlight lit it almost perfectly, so there were no need for flashlights. It all looked so peacefull, blue light coming through the windows, and even the silence didn’t sound so bad now that they were used to it. That’s why they both startled when a sound broke it. Like tinkling or something. Sam took a few steps further to the room to find out from wich direction the sound came from, when he realized it came above him. He slowly lifted his eyes to the ceiling.

A huge chandelier hanged from it, shaking and rattling, and it was right on top of where Sam was standing.

 

“Sam! Watch out!” he heard Dean yelling at the same moment that the chandelier fell of the ceiling, and everything went black.


End file.
